Black Roses
by Kira Shane
Summary: As an old threat comes for Kagome, will Inuyasha save her or will her fate be left in the hands of a stranger? Kagome/Hiei Revising 3/2/09
1. Chapter One

Black Roses  
  
Summary - Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome to trade for Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha goes to rescue her but when another demon does what will happen will romance bloom between this mysterious stranger or will Kagome's love for Inuyasha prevail? YYH IY X-over. I suck at summaries so give me a break.  
  
I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
~*Telepathy*~ 'Thinking' "Talking"  
  
Black Roses chapter one  
  
Kagome was walking through the woods it was a new moon. Inuyasha was human so she could leave without him being able to do anything. She was wearing a beautiful dress it was lavender and royal purple it went to her mid thighs. The dress would look plain on anyone else but on Kagome it was gorgeous it showed all of her curves. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Normally she wouldn't wear such fancy clothes to the warring states era but tonight was special. She was going to prom but none of her friends knew whom she was going with. She was in her senior year of high school she had been time traveling to the warring states era for almost four years now. She was walking to the well getting ready to leave when she felt a oh so familiar demon aura behind her. She spun around and came face to face with the cold demon lord himself.  
  
"Sess. Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a timid voice. Right now she was very scared. "Well if it isn't my brother's wench" Sesshoumaru said. "I am not his wench, bitch nor his woman Sesshoumaru." Kag snapped at him only after did she realize what she had done and slapped her hand over her mouth. To say the least Sesshoumaru was not happy. "You should learn your place woman," ha snarled "I know for a fact Inuyasha is human and you are helpless without him so I would keep my mouth shut if you wish to stay alive." Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. He had always known about Inuyasha's weakness and had never taken advantage of it. She had to admit she admired him fir that but that didn't mean she liked him at the moment.  
  
Before she knew what had happened Sesshoumaru had knocked her unconscious. And when she woke she was in a large room, on a bed with silk covers. The room was furnished It had a couch and a small table and some chairs. The room had a dresser and a wardrobe. Then she recalled what had happened last night and Sesshoumaru taking her. She wasn't as worried about being in Sesshoumaru's castle she was more worried about her date for the prom she knew he wouldn't be happy. For being so cold towards humans, her date sure cared a lot for her. Sometimes he would show it and sometimes he was so emotionless she wondered if he could possibly be one of Sesshoumaru's reincarnations. That was when the door opened to reveal a little girl who looked around the age of 7. The little girl ran up to Kagome and said, "What is the pretty lady's name? Rin's name is Rin." The little girl's excitement was contagious. " My name is Kagome." "Ka-go-me Rin like pretty lady's name," said Rin. Kagome then asked, "Where am I Rin?" "You are in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle," said Rin.  
  
To say the least Kagome was surprised she was still alive. She was also wondering how a little girl that was living in Sesshoumaru's castle with him, could be so happy. 'Children are so confusing' she mused. "Rin do you know why I am here?" Kagome asked. Rin now shook her head no. Then Rin's face lit up "Ohh Rin was supposed to tell Sesshoumaru-sama when the pretty lady woke up. Rin go tell him now. Be back! Promise." And before Kagome could say anything Rin ran out of the room.  
  
'Just great now he'll come in here all high and mighty. ( Prick. Seriously why did he have to go and kidnap here of all people honestly wouldn't Kikyou be a better choice Inuyasha loved her not me doesn't he know that. Idiot.' Right when her train of thoughts ended Sesshoumaru casually strolled into the room. As to how calm he was being was starting to annoy Kagome, not to mention he was just staring at her like he expected her to bow to the floor for him!!!!! "Well get up Wench." Sess said. That did it She lost control of her temper and before she knew what she was doing she had already gotten up and tried to slap him in the face. But before she cold Sesshoumaru caught her hand. To say that Sesshoumaru was surprised was the understatement of the year. He yanked her forward and trapped her between him and the closest wall and grabbed her throat. "You will learn your place woman," he snarled. Kag could only nod because the lack of air in her lungs. Then he dropped her to the ground. Upon instinct her hand went straight to her throat to massage it. "Humans are so weak," he sneered. She just glared at him from her spot on the floor.  
  
"What do you want with me Sesshoumaru?" Kag asked. In turn he glared at her and said, "You will show me the proper respect." "I only show respect to those who deserve it." That was a big mistake because In 1.3 seconds she three feet in the air with Sesshoumaru's poison claws an inch away from her heart. "Are you saying that I do not deserve the respect of a weak human like you?" He snarled in her face. Kagome's eyes were as large as they could be at that moment. Before she could answer he again knocked her unconscious.  
  
Kagome woke to the sounds of swords clashing out side. That is when Rin ran into the room. "Kagome-chan Rin is scared." The little girl had tears in her eyes she was just irresistible. Kag said, "It's okay Rin I'm here." That is when they heard a howl of pain from out side. Kagome ran to the window to see Sesshoumaru fall unconscious in front of a cloaked stranger. Then the dark figure leapt for Kagome's balcony. Kagome then told Rin to go back to her room and hide. As soon as Rin was out of the room she turned to see a cloaked figure stand before her. He was about three inches taller than her, and past that the only thing she could see was that he had piercing ruby red eyes. And to her surprise he picked her up bridal style and leapt off the balcony. Kagome had a felling he wasn't going to hurt her so she got comfortable and fell asleep. When she woke she was in her bedroom at her house in the present age. She looked around her room and spotted a black flower lying on her desk. She went over and picked it up and smelt it. The smell of roses brought a smile to her face. After she had set the flower down she decided to go take a bath. Though she was unaware of the red eyes that followed her every move. As soon as she got out of the bath and had changed she went to the kitchen and found a note to her from her mother.  
  
Kagome  
  
We went to visit your aunt Suki in Kyoto. Be back in two weeks. Ja  
ne,  
  
Love you  
  
Mom  
  
She was surprised Her mom would leave the shrine left unattended for two weeks. 'Oh well I'm here now so she doesn't have to worry.' Right that moment kagome heard footsteps from u stairs when she went to her room she saw the black rose in a vase full of water. Kagome smiled a smile that reached er eyes. She walked over to her desk and picked up the vase and put it on her nightstand next to her bed. She then lay down for a short nap. Kag woke to the sound of someone banging on her front door. When she got up to go answer the door she got a weird feeling. She brushed it aside thinking she was just paranoid. When she opened the door she was surprised to she her cousin Yusuke at the door. "Hey kagome. How are you?" He asked. Kagome was so surprised that she said, "W hat are you doing here?" She didn't mean to be rude but him showing up like that surprised her. She saw the fallen look He gave her and averted his gaze. "Gomen nasai Yusuke I didn't man to be rude I'm just surprised you're here. You didn't call what would you have done if I wasn't here?" At this Yusuke smiled 'She was always thinking of others before her self.'  
  
Yusuke told her that his mom was sick and asked if she would help him take care of her. Kagome being a caring person she told him to just let her pack a few things and she ran upstairs.  
  
Upstairs she grabbed a duffle bag and put in it: two school uniforms, three black tank tops, fours pairs of kaki pants, and shorts, she also put in a blood red shirt with a few other necessities. She then ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys and appeared in front of Yusuke again. "Wow your quick." He commented. She smiled and tought 'well you have to be fast when running from demons.' She just smiled at him when they started to walk down the shrine steps. (Yusuke) " So really how have you been Kagome? I've heard you are starting to get sick contently." Kagome noted the concern in his voice and smiled and replayed" I have been constantly sick but I always get better." "Why haven't you seen the doctors?" She thought for a moment and said, "I never thought it was that serious." "Kagome you are gone from school months at a time and you never thought it was serious? Are you crazy?" He all but yelled. "I thank you for your concern but it's not as serious as your making it sound. They then reached Yusuke's mom's apartment.  
  
Yusuke warned her that his mother was deadly pale. When Kagome went into her auntie's room she was shocked her aunt was beyond pale she was a ghost. Her lips were blue and her hands were like ice. "Yusuke why haven't you called the doctors. Look at her; she looks at the brink of death. Give me the phone. NOW!?" "Kag we can't call the doctors. Mother told me not to, she hates the doctors," replied Yusuke.  
  
Then came a knock on the door and Kagome went to get the door as Yusuke put a cool rag on his mother's forehead. When Kag opened the door she was surprised to see two girls with three boys. 


	2. Chapter Two

Red Roses chapter two  
  
One boy was a redhead about 6'4 he was kinda cute but not Kag's type. The second boy had orange hair he was ugly and about 6'6. The last boy was short about 5'7. (Kagome is 5'6) He had black hair whit a white headband; he was dressed in a black cloak and black pants. One girl had blue hair and was very pretty. The second girl had brown hair and was average. (Kag) "How may I help you?" The redhead replied, "Oh I'm so sorry we must have the wrong apartment. We're looking for Yusuke. So sorry to bother you." "It's no problem and hold on I might be able to help you. YUSUKE get you sorry butt in here now!!!" To say the least all of the people at the door were shocked when this beautiful girl called for Yusuke. They were even more surprised when he ran into the room "what do you need Kag?" "Your friends are here." She moved so he could see them. He saw his face fall. "Ohh" is all he said. Then after a long silence Kag said, "I'll go check on your mom Yusuke. So you can talk top your friends." With that she left the room.  
  
After she had left the room he was bombarded with questions like: "Who is she?" "She has unusually high spirit energy." "Hn." ^_^ "Do you think she'll go out with me?" When Kuwabara asked his question he got a punch in the face for an answer. Yusuke was fuming, "NO Kuwabara she most defiantly not go out with a moron like you." You could feel the rage pouring off of him. This made everyone wonder what this girl meant to Yusuke. Keiko asked, "Is she your girlfriend Yusuke?" She asked it in a voice just above a whisper but he still heard it. And Yusuke burst out laughing. This made Keiko furious. "This isn't funny you were supposed to love me not some whore." At this Yusuke stopped laughing. "What did you say?" He was fuming again "You should learn all the facts before you open your mouth Keiko." The red head stepped forward and asked again "Who is she Yusuke? I haven't ever seen her with you before." Yusuke looked at the redhead and said, "She's my cousin and she is here to help me take care of my mother. Okay." You could tell he was still mad. Kuwabara said, "I didn't know you had a cousin Yusuke. Why didn't you tell us?" "You never asked." He replied. Keiko then said, "I'm sorry Yusuke. I didn't mean to offend her or you." He just looke4d at her and said, "Feh" Just that moment Kag walked back into the room and told Yusuke "Your mother is sleeping so do not wake her. Got it?" Ya, ya." Was his ever so smart reply? "Yusuke remind me to kill you when auntie gets better. Now introduce me to your friends."  
  
Yusuke sighed and said "that is Kurama," Pointing to the red head  
  
"Hello" he said  
  
"That is Botan," pointing to the girl with the blue hair  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"That is Kuwabara," pointing to the ugly orange haired boy  
  
"Will you go out with me? "  
  
"Kuwabara you dolt!" With that said Yusuke punched him in the face.  
  
Then said "that is Keiko,"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"And the guy dressed in black is Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
At this kagome raised an eyebrow. And Yusuke said, "don't worry he's always like that."  
  
Now it was Kag's turn, "It is nice to meet all of you. My name is Kagome and I'm Yusuke's cousin. I'll be here until my aunt gets better. I hope to see all of you again but I am tired and am going to bed goodnight everyone, Yusuke." With that said she went to the spare bedroom. Yusuke turned to everyone and said "Out" Pointing to the door. He shoved everyone into the hallway and joined them. He then asked "Why are you all here?" The boy now identified as Hiei said, " Koenma has a mission for us." "Can't go my mom is sick." "You have Kagome to look after her now lets go." Hiei states. Everyone was looking at Hiei wide eyed. "Hiei did you just used someone's name? I think hell is freezing over." Yusuke said while laughing. Hiei just glared at everyone who was laughing. "Hn," was all Hiei said. And started walking away. Yusuke Went in the apartment to leave a note for Kagome and his mother telling them he had to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~At Koenma's Office~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke walked in to Koenma's office and asked "What do you want toddler?"  
  
"For the last time Yusuke I am not a toddler!!" Koenma yells.  
  
"Ya ya whatever. What do you want?"  
  
"I have a new mission for you. You are to kill a demon that is after young maidens. Usually the girls have unusually high spirit energy but some victims didn't. You are to guard Keiko and your mother very carefully."  
  
"Why should I Guard Keiko and my mother what is the chance of them getting attacked?"  
  
"Their chance of getting attacked is higher than anyone else's because they know and socialize with you."  
  
"Then Kagome is in danger too.!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Shit!"  
  
The Toddler not knowing who Kag was asked, "Who, Yusuke?"  
  
"My cousin she is taking care of my mother because she is sick. And if Keiko is gonna be targeted Kagome probably will be too. I have to get home now!"  
  
(Botan) "Koenma sir should I open a portal to Yusuke's house?"  
  
(Koenma) "Yes Botan please do."  
  
When the portal opened Yusuke immediately jumped through. It was storming outside. He went and checked his mother's room every thing was in order. Yusuke's friends were crammed around the door. They then heard a noise like metal against metal. When Yusuke heard this he asked, "Where is Kagome?" They then went to check her room and the window was open. "Shit kagome!" They went to check the roof because of the noises and voices they keep hearing. When they got to the roof they see a demon with long silky black hair he was in a silk outfit. Then there was the other figure. They couldn't tell whether the person was male or female. But he/She was wearing red cloak and red sweat pants and a red shirt. She also had a sword and bow and arrows. The figures were just glaring at each other. They hadn't noticed Yusuke and co. The demon was the first to speak "Do you think you can beat me. Baka onna. You're just a weak human nothing compared to me. They now had figured out the red figure was a woman. The woman spoke next "Who are you and what do you want?" They could see they demon smirk. "I am Zeru And I want to kill you and take your power. The woman looked absolutely disgusted. She then said, "You think you can just have my power? Do you really think that you can beat me when you haven't even touched me?" "You bitch how dare you insult me!" Zeru roared. He lunged at the girl and she apparently was caught off guard. She managed to not get hit but he shredded her cloak to pieces. When she recovered and raised her head, everyone was dumbfounded; the red-cloaked figure was Kagome. 


	3. Chapter Three

Black Roses chapter three  
  
After Kagome was revealed there was a black blur, it ran around Zeru and cut him into  
  
pieces. When it stopped there stood Hiei, with his bloody katana in hand. The look on  
  
Kag's face was priceless; Her eyes were as wide as possible and her mouth was open.  
  
Hiei and Kagome just stared at each other. "Hn." then he looked toward Botan and said,  
  
"Tell Koenma that the demon is dead." Botan nodded and brought out her oar and flew  
  
off. Yusuke was the next to speak. "You have a lot of explaining to do Kagome." At  
  
this she took her eyes off Hiei and looked at Yusuke and replied, "There is nothing to  
  
explain." Kagome then walked to the door leading down off of the roof. She turned  
  
around and said "I'm not the only one keeping secrets Yusuke. I can tell you have a few  
  
of your own." She then went to the apartment. Minna was still to shocked to do  
  
anything. Hiei was the first to start walking to the door. "Are you baka ningens coming  
  
or not?" He then started walking down the steps. When Minna saw him walking away  
  
they ran after him. They got to the apartment and they heard Kagome and Yusuke's  
  
mother talking.  
  
"Atsuko (That is the name of Yusuke's mother) you should be resting and drinking plenty  
  
of fluids."  
  
"Kagome I'm fine really look at me I have my color back. I am hungry and I can talk.  
  
Really what else do you need to see that I'm fine."  
  
"I need a doctor to look at you but your stubborn son won't let me." Kag huffed.  
  
They look into the room and see Atsuko standing twirling around and Kagome sitting on  
  
the bed. "Auntie you still need to rest. You haven't fully recovered yet and if Yusuke finds out I let you out of bed before you are fully recovered he will kill me.!" Atsuko  
  
smiled at this and said, "He won't lay a finger on you. He knows you'll kick his ass like  
  
you did last time." The two girls burst out laughing. Kuwabara yells "you got beat by a  
  
girl. Haha." Yusuke knocked him unconscious. Atsuko and Kagome looked at them and  
  
smiled. Atsuko smiled at all his friends. "hello Kayko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara. Where  
  
is Botan? Yusuke you weren't rude to her were you? If you were I have Kagome  
  
personally hurt you." She emphasized this while shaking her fist. Minna laughed at this  
  
except Hiei and Kagome they were just staring at each other. Kayko whispered to  
  
Yusuke "I think Hiei likes your cousin." "Ha, Hiei actually liking someone; that will be  
  
the day when hell freezes over." Kayko whispered while smiling, "Hell froze over."  
  
Yusuke then asked to speak to kagome for a minute. They went into Yusuke's room and  
  
they sat on the bed and couches. His friends followed. "Now kagome I know your  
  
keeping something from me and I have a right to know what it is. I'm your older cousin  
  
and I promised uncle that I would look after you." "I do not need to be looked after. I  
  
can take care of my self thank you." She snapped "And besides what about your secret.  
  
Not everyone goes hanging around with lady death. Or is Koenma's personal spirit  
  
detective." Minna was surprised she knew all of this. She looked like a normal human  
  
that didn't know about youaki. (Hiei) "Hn. I think we should take her to Koenma."  
  
"Yusuke I think Hiei is right he'll probably want to talk with her. And ask her a few  
  
questions." Kurama replied. "Feh fine" He snapped. Yusuke flipped on the  
  
communicator and called Botan. "Botan open a portal to Koenma's office. We are taking  
  
Kagome there." "Yes Yusuke hold on ." In a matter of seconds there was a portal in  
  
front of the window. Minna walked through except Hiei and kagome. "Hn. Well aren't  
  
you going?" "No they never asked me to they just assumed I would do what ever they  
  
told me to. I don't take orders from anyone." "Hn. You never showed. I thought that  
  
dance was important to you." "I was to busy to being kidnapped thank you very much,"  
  
She snapped, "But thank you for rescuing me Hiei." "Hn. Yusuke doesn't know does  
  
he?" Kagome sighed and said, "No, he does not. And he won't find out until you tell  
  
him." Kagome walked over to Hiei and hugged him and whispered, "Ai shiteru Hiei."  
  
Hiei made a very small smile and said, "Ai shiteru Kagome. But you do have to go to  
  
Koenma's office." She sighed "fine" Kagome walked through the portal first then Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Koenma's office~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke practically yelled "What took you so long?" "I don't take orders Yusuke. You  
  
know that very well. Hiei had to convince me to come." She said this in a cold voice.  
  
She then turned to Koenma "Koenma I presume?" "Yes that is me." So said the toddler.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know of demons?" Koenma asked. Kagome raised a  
  
delicate eyebrow and answered " I am Higurashi Kagome. And I am a miko. I guard the  
  
Shikon no Tama." Koenma's mouth fell open, "Shi-Shikon no Tama. The Shikon went  
  
missing five hundred years ago how could you possibly have it? Ogre get the file on  
  
Higurashi Kagome, NOW." The ogre came in the room file a file the size of Hiei's.  
  
Japanese words I used  
  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls or the Four Souled Jewel In this story, the jewel contains four spirits of the world and was created by a priestess named Midoriko who lived long before even Inuyasha's time. This is a powerful jewel that can grant anyone strength.  
  
Minna - everyone  
  
Miko - priestess  
  
Ai shiteru - I love you  
  
Katana - sword 


	4. Chapter Four

Black Roses Chapter Four  
  
Summary - Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome to trade for Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha goes to  
  
rescue her but when another demon does what will happen will romance bloom between  
  
this mysterious stranger and Kagome. Or will Kagome's love for Inuyasha prevail? YYH  
  
IY X-over. I suck at summaries so give me a break.  
  
~*Telepathy*~  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
~*Last time*~  
  
The ogre brought in a file the size of Hiei's.  
  
~*This time*~  
  
When Koenma opened the file and had looked over it he was surprised how much this  
  
girl had to overcome. Koenma was even more surprised that it said that kagome and Hiei  
  
were mated. When he read that he dropped the file and his head shot up his eyes wide as  
  
saucers.  
  
"What does it say toddler," Yusuke asked.  
  
Koenma didn't answer he just kept looking between kagome and Hiei.  
  
"WHAT DOES IT SAY TODDLER," Yusuke yelled.  
  
"That is none of your business Yusuke." Koenma replied still in shock, "It seems that you  
  
Kagome-sama have been very busy. I wonder how you deal with it all." When Koenma  
  
said this kagome gave a grin. "It is easier than it sounds." "When will you be going beck  
  
Kagome-sama?" Koenma asked. "When Atsuko gets better." "Very well," Koenma  
  
replied, "Yusuke your cousin here is a type of spirit detective. Only she doesn't get  
  
orders from anyone. She makes the best decisions and hopes everything will go  
  
smoothly. Kagome-sama would you like to tell them of your adventures because they  
  
will be going with you to help you." When this was said kagome gave a very inhumane  
  
growl. "Why do they need to go? Hiei and Kurama I can understand they can keep up  
  
but not Yusuke and Idiot. They will only slow us down. Inuyasha wouldn't permit it  
  
either. He would make it extra hard on them. And besides Yusuke does not need to  
  
know. He'll only try to stop me. Koenma looked thoughtful of this. "I am truly sorry  
  
Kagome-sama but the whole team will be going. So tell your story." Kagome gave  
  
another growl and sighed. "I was pulled into a well in the back of my house. The well  
  
transported me to the warring states era. There I released a hanyou that was sealed to a  
  
tree, his name was Inuyasha. Not long after the Shikon no Tama was ripped from my  
  
body. Then a demon stole the jewel.. I accidentally shattered it trying to keep it from the  
  
demon. Inuyasha and I decided to look for the shards together so he became my  
  
protector. We travel ancient Japan looking for shards. We have to get as many as we can  
  
before Naraku does. He is our archrival. He has almost ¾ of the jewel. He stole them  
  
from us. We now have a little less than ¼ of the Shikon no Tama. So we will have to  
  
face him soon to see who will get the jewel." Everyone but Hiei and Koenma have their  
  
mouths open. "You what?" Yusuke yells. Kagome and Hiei glared at him. "So when  
  
Atsuko gets better you'll be going back. Hiei I do not want her out of your sight not for  
  
more than three seconds. " Koenma ordered.  
  
"Hn." You could see the small smirk on his face. ~*It seems I get permission to see you  
  
bathe." He said telepathically to Kagome.  
  
~*Like you would listen if he told you not to. *~ She said telepathically with a smile.  
  
~*Hn.*~  
  
IT was like Yusuke was read Hiei's mind because he said, "Wait, wait. What about when  
  
she bathes. I won't allow Kagome to be watched then. HE won't right?' "HE most  
  
certainly will Yusuke. Do you want her kidnapped or killed when she bathes? He will  
  
watch her every minute of the day." Koenma replied, "Be sides I don't think she will  
  
mind that much. Considering her other companions and their habits." "What other  
  
companions kagome?" Yusuke asks. Kagome gave a sheepish smile. "Well there is  
  
Miroku. He is a perverted monk. He groped girls and watches them bathe and then asks  
  
them to bare his children. Then there is Sango she is a demon slayer. She is like a sister  
  
to me. Shippo is my adopted son. He is a kitsune like Kurama. The likes to make fun of  
  
Inuyasha. And then there is the pain him self. Inuyasha is an overbearing jerk. HE  
  
thinks  
  
he is the strongest person I the world. He needs a whole planet to put his ego on. But  
  
Inuyasha is still a sweet heart. And he is my best friend. He will occasionally see me  
  
while bathing." "What do you mean occasionally?" Yusuke asked. "Well he only sees  
  
me when I scream. Usually some bushes rustle or a strange sound or I slipped in the hot  
  
spring." You could hear the amusement in her voice. Koenma then asks, "What about  
  
you and Hiei? How did you two become mated?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Black Roses Chapter Five  
  
Summary - Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome to trade for Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha goes to  
  
rescue her but when another demon does what will happen will romance bloom between  
  
this mysterious stranger and Kagome. Or will Kagome's love for Inuyasha prevail? YYH  
  
IY X-over. Warning lemon.  
  
~*Telepathy*~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Last time*~  
  
"What about you and Hiei aren't you going to tell us about how and when he asked you  
  
to be his wife?" Koenma asked.  
  
~*This time*~  
  
Everyone's mouth fell open eyes wide. A few were gaping, they looked like fish. "That  
  
is none of your business nor anyone else's." Hiei snapped. "You mated with my cousin.!  
  
I'm gonna kill you." Yusuke then lunged at Hiei. Hiei using his demon speed dodged  
  
and appeared beside Kagome. "Yusuke please refrain from killing Hiei. It is against  
  
youkai laws to mate with an unwilling woman. The punishment is death. And since Hiei  
  
is not dead, she must have accepted Hiei's proposal." Yusuke seemed to cool down a  
  
little. But you could still feel the anger pouring off of him. Kagome nodded when he  
  
said this. "Yes. I did accept. So Yusuke could you refrain from killing my husband.  
  
Thank you very much." She replied. "How could you marry someone so emotionless?"  
  
Kayko asked. "He is only emotionless around you guys. When you aren't around he is  
  
like a normal person." Kagome replied. "If you all would shut up now please. Kagome-  
  
sama, when did Hiei ask you to mate with him?" "Hiei asked me on my sixteenth  
  
birthday. But we had been seeing each other six months before that." Was Kagome's  
  
answer. (Kagome is eighteenth now. Hiei is One hundred fifty years old n demon years.  
  
Twenty in human years.) "Hiei how could you keep such a secret for so long?" Kurama  
  
asked. Hiei snorted. "The humans were easy they never suspected anything remotely  
  
close to that. You how ever were different. I had to hide her scent whenever we would  
  
see each other." "Ohh really." Yusuke said, "So you married my cousin two years ago.  
  
Kagome does your mother know about this?" HE asked. "No and she won't find out will  
  
she Yusuke." You could see the evil glint in her eyes promising pain to anyone who told.  
  
Kagome then looked to Koenma "If you don't mind I need to check on Atsuko." "Of  
  
course Kagome-sama. BOTAN GET IN HERE NOW!" Botan came running into the  
  
room. "Y-yes sir." She asked out of breath. "Botan open a portal to Yusuke's house."  
  
Koenma ordered. "Very well." Botan opened a portal. Kurama, Kuwabara, Kayko,  
  
Yusuke, Kagome, And Hiei walked through the portal. When they got to Yusuke's house  
  
Kuwabara and Kayko went home. Hiei and Kurama stayed at Yusuke's house. Hiei  
  
slept in Kagome's room but not before Yusuke objected. Kurama slept on the couch. In  
  
the morning Kurama and Yusuke entered into Kagome's temporary room only to see her  
  
sleeping in Hiei's lap. Hiei cracked open an eye. "Hn." "My mother isn't sick any more  
  
so we need to pack the essentials to go back." Yusuke said, "I think it's time to wake her  
  
up. She needs to pack too." Hiei slowly got up "I will take her to her house so she can  
  
pack meet us in the back of the house in an hour and a half." With that said Hiei jumped  
  
out the window with a sleeping Kagome in his arms. While the other spirit detectives  
  
were packing Hiei was taking kagome to her house when he got there he jumped through  
  
the window. The family was still visiting their aunt Suki. Hiei decided to wake Kagome  
  
now. Kagome woke to a wonderful feeling between her legs. When she opened her eyes  
  
she saw Hiei over her his hand under the blankets. He was smiling. HE all of a sudden  
  
stopped moving his fingers. She tried to lean in so he would start again. But he pulled  
  
his hand away. "Your evil you know that?" "Hn." He said with smirk " You need to  
  
bathe and pack the others are going to be here in an hour and a half." Kagome reluctantly  
  
got up and went to the bathroom and Hiei followed. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
She asked him "Hn. I am supposed to watch you every minute of the day remember."  
  
She decided to just ignore him to get back at him for his wake up call. She got  
  
undressed. And stepped into the shower. When she started to wash herself Hiei decided  
  
to join her. When Hiei got in they started kissing. His hands were roaming her body.  
  
She had her hands in his hair kissing him back with passion. HE slipped one of his  
  
fingers in her and started pumping in and out. He soon added another finger. Kagome  
  
moaned into his mouth. Soon he was pumping even faster. It felt like there was a pool of  
  
liquid in her stomach. Soon when she had an orgasm the pool felt like it exploded.  
  
While she was riding out the aftershock of it all Hiei had started nipping at her neck  
  
where he had marked her as his forever. What people didn't know was that she now  
  
shared the same life span as him she aged like a demon now. He doubted Yusuke was  
  
going to like that. He she had her orgasm he had bitten down hard on his mark. She was  
  
in to much pleasure to notice the pain. When he took his fangs out he suck a little blood  
  
out of the bite marks and then started to lick the wound. (Hiei's saliva has healing  
  
powers.) You could see the wound healing but leaving the same scar there to last for all  
  
of eternity. When they had finished that Hiei pulled out his fingers and positioned him-  
  
self over her his member ready to enter her. But there came a knock on the front door and  
  
he could hear Yusuke yelling for them to hurry. Hiei growled. "We have to stop. They  
  
are waiting for us and we aren't packed," He says. Kagome smiled at this "I always  
  
prepare my bag right after I get back so when Inuyasha comes to drag me away he won't  
  
have to stay here long." Hiei quickly finished washing her and himself they got dressed  
  
and Hiei dried his hair. Kagome decided to leave her hair wet. When she walked out bag  
  
in hand she could she everyone talking amongst them selves. She cleared her throat.  
  
They all turned to her. "Took you long enough." Yusuke hissed. Kagome was surprised  
  
to see Botan and Kayko. "Are Kayko and Botan coming with us?" "Yes Koenma  
  
ordered Botan and Kayko wouldn't leave Urameshi alone until he agreed." So said the  
  
idiot. "Well lets go." "Dimwit where exactly are you going?" Everyone turned to see  
  
Genkai and Yukina. "What are you doing here grandma?" "Koenma ordered me to be  
  
her and if you call me grandma one more time dimwit I'll beat your head in. Got it."  
  
Genkai then looked to Kagome who was standing next to Hiei. "Who are you?" She  
  
asks. "Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She replied with a smile, "So you will be going  
  
with us. Who is this?' She asked referring to Yukina who had been silent until now "I'm  
  
Yukina an ice apparition. IT is nice to meet you kagome-sama." "Oh please I don't like  
  
being called that Kagome will do just fine." She returned. "Well then everyone ready?  
  
Okay. Lets get into the well house." They all entered the well house. Kagome was  
  
standing before the well with a vial in her hands. "You each will need a shard to pass  
  
through the well." She handed everyone a shard. "Now all you have to do is jump in."  
  
With that said her and Hiei jumped into the well and everyone soon followed. Kurama  
  
and Botan went next then Kuwabara and Yukina next was Yusuke and Kayko and last  
  
was Genkai. When they got to the bottom they didn't think it worked but when they  
  
looked up they saw a blue sky instead of the roof of the well house. They could see  
  
Kagome, Hiei, Botan, and Kurama at he top already the rest had to climb out. When they  
  
looked around all they could see were trees. Then unexpectedly a blur ran past them and  
  
grabbed Kagome. 


	6. Chapter Six

Black Roses Chapter Six  
  
Summary - Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome to trade for Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha goes to  
  
rescue her but when another demon does what will happen will romance bloom between  
  
this mysterious stranger and Kagome. Or will Kagome's love for Inuyasha prevail? YYH  
  
IY X-over.  
  
~*Telepathy*~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Last time*~  
  
Then unexpectedly a blur ran past them and grabbed Kagome.  
  
~*This time*~  
  
The blur stopped and there stood, protectively in front of kagome, an inu- hanyou. He  
  
was in fighting stance he had a sword drawn and it was pointing towards Yusuke and  
  
Hiei. Inuyasha snarled, "Who are you?" "Please Inuyasha a these are my friends and my  
  
cousin." Inuyasha looked at her "You idiot why would you tell them about the well they  
  
are probably here to steal the jewel shards." In a split second Inuyasha was against a tree  
  
with Hiei's sword at his neck. "If I ever catch you calling Kagome anything but her  
  
name I will personally kill you. Understand?" Inuyasha had no choice but to nod. Hiei  
  
dropped Inuyasha and walked over to kagome grabbing her pack. He motioned for her to  
  
lead the way. So she started for the village minna but a certain bad- mouthed hanyou fell  
  
in behind her. Before anyone could get ten yards there was a cry if "Mama" And a  
  
brown fur ball launched it's self at kagome. When she caught it everyone was surprised  
  
to see a kitsune. "Shippo-chan where are Miroku and Sango-chan?" Kagome asked her  
  
adopted son. "Wait why did he call you mother you had a son!?" Yusuke yelled. "Baka  
  
Shippo is a full blooded kitsune, I am human I can't give birth to a demon." Kagome  
  
hissed. Shippo knew about Hiei and Kagome being mates so that made Hiei Shippo's  
  
father. Shippo looked to his mother and father. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, Who are the  
  
strange humans?" Minna missed the Otou-san part but heard the rest. "They are my  
  
friends and family, Shippo-chan. That is Yusuke, Kayko, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara,  
  
Yukina, and Genkai." While she had said their names she pointed to each one. "They  
  
will be helping us find jewel shards and to fight Naraku." "What I never said they could  
  
come." Inuyasha snarled. "Inuyasha oswari. They are coming whether you like it or  
  
not." She replied while she continued to walk Shippo in her arms and Hiei by her side.  
  
When they got to the village they were surprised to see so many people but in the middle  
  
of the village was a woman who was currently slapping a man in monk robes. "Hentai"  
  
she yelled. "Sango-chan Miroku-sama." Kagome called. The girl now identified as  
  
Sango turned her attention form the monk identified as Miroku. When she spotted  
  
Kagome she ran up and gave her onee-chan a hug. "Kagome I thought you weren't  
  
coming back for two weeks?" Sango questioned kagome, "and who are these people I  
  
have never seen them before." Kagome laughed Sango was always a curious person.  
  
"These are my friends" Kagome introduced them and felt something on her but. Sango  
  
and Kagome's heads snap to the monk "Miroku if you don't remove your hand I will  
  
personally make sure you can't have children." Kagome growled. "Yes Kagome-sama."  
  
The monk replied. He looked toward the new girls but Kagome said something before he  
  
could ask his famous question. "Miroku if you ask lady death to bare your children I'm  
  
sure she will kill you, and the brown haired girl is Kayko she is Yusuke's girlfriend and  
  
Genkai is to old and If you even go near Yukina I will let Hiei kill you." She said seeing  
  
where his thoughts were going. Inuyasha who had seen what the monk had done he was  
  
fuming 'Kagome was his' he thought 'she was Kikyou's reincarnation so that made her  
  
his and the monk had touched something only he was supposed to touch.' He was going  
  
to kill the monk but he lost train of thought when Kagome had said she was going for a  
  
bath. Kagome started to walk towards the hot springs. Inuyasha noticed that the fire  
  
apparition was following her. "What do you think you are doing?" He questioned the  
  
little demon. But the human Yusuke answered for him. "He is going to go with her to  
  
ensure her safety." "She is safe she ahs me to protect her." Inuyasha said. Yusuke  
  
laughed she isn't going to let you watch her bathe." Yusuke said while walking toward  
  
Kayko. 'What he is going to watch her bathe I'll kill him.' He was going to go kill the  
  
demon but Shippo stopped him. "You will not look at kaa-san while she is bathing."  
  
Inuyasha growled a warning for the kit to move but Sango stepped in front of the child.  
  
"You will not watch her bathe unless she allows you to but she won't so go sulk in a  
  
tree." She said while unstrapping her boomerang. Inuyasha did sulk in his tree while  
  
everyone else got supper ready. Inuyasha being pissed decided to pick a fight. So he  
  
started one with Yusuke "You know I can protect her better than any of you." Inuyasha  
  
sneered. "Like you could protect her you couldn't even protect yourself against the onna  
  
with the boomerang." Yusuke said. Inuyasha lunged at the human. But Yusuke dodged.  
  
And they started an all out war.  
  
~*With Kagome and Hiei*~  
  
Hiei grabbed Kagome and slammed her into a tree and started kissing her. "Kagome  
  
you're going into heat." He said between kisses. She moaned when his tongue entered  
  
her mouth. When they broke apart for air she asked "How long until then?" "A week at  
  
the most." He replied burring his face in her neck. He started to kiss and lick his mark.  
  
"In a week is the new moon Inuyasha will be human so all you have to do is get away."  
  
Hiei said. When he kissed his way back up to her mouth they heard a gun like sound they  
  
broke apart instantly and said "Yusuke." They started running back to the village. When  
  
they arrived they saw Inuyasha fighting Yusuke. Inuyasha oswari. Yusuke stop now."  
  
Kagome yelled. Both looked at her then the ground. "Kagome-chan Inuyasha started it.  
  
He was mad that the demon followed you to the springs." Sango said. "Ohh Inuyasha  
  
get over your self." Kagome sneered, "I didn't even get to undress for my bath. Now if  
  
you will excuse me I feel filthy." She walked back the way she came. "You are not  
  
watching her!" Inuyasha yelled at Hiei. "I would like to see you stop me half-breed."  
  
Then Hiei ran off. Kagome took a quick bath and soaked. She knew Hiei was watching  
  
her every move. Hiei's eyes never left her form. She got out before she got wrinkly.  
  
Kagome got dry and dressed and started to walk back to the village Hiei jumped from his  
  
tree and walked beside her. They walked back together. One of Hiei's arms was around  
  
her waist and the other was around her shoulders. When they got back to the village  
  
Sango was making supper. While eating they made plans for when to leave and what to  
  
bring. After everyone was stuffed they all went into the hut and went to bed. The  
  
sleeping arrangement was Kagome was in Hiei's lap and he was leaning against the wall  
  
then Yukina was laying next to them then Kuwabara, Sango, Miroku, Yusuke, Kayko,  
  
Kurama, Botan, Genkai, Shippo, Kaede and Inuyasha was in a tree outside. When  
  
everyone woke they saw Miroku getting hit by Sango for groping her. They ate break  
  
fast and set out. After having lunch they started to walk again. Inuyasha was in front  
  
then Yusuke, Kayko, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Genkai. After them were Kurama, Botan,  
  
Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. And last in line were Kagome and Hiei. No one was paying  
  
attention to the lovebirds, or they would have been eavesdropping because Kagome and  
  
Hiei were choosing baby names. "How many pups are we going to have?' Kagome  
  
asked Hiei. "At least six." "I think I can handle that." So four boys and two girls?" Hiei  
  
said. Kagome nodded "that sounds good then I can spoil the girls." she said. "You get to  
  
name two boy and one girl she told him." He nodded. "Well what are your names?" She  
  
asked. Hein and Hiten for the boys and Hannah for the girl." He said with a smile,  
  
"Yours?" "Kendra for the girl and Revelle and Jason." She replied. Before he could say a  
  
thing kagome yelled to Inuyasha, "I sense jewel shards they are coming this way." Just  
  
then a whirlwind came into the clearing. And out stepped Koga. "What do you want  
  
wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha asked. "I have come for my woman." Koga declared proudly.  
  
"Kagome ain't your woman so leave" Inuyasha said. "No she loves me." He kept saying.  
  
"Koga-kun I do not love you your just my friend." Kagome said she was hoping he  
  
would understand. Then Kouga looked to kagome he noticed the mew demon. The  
  
demon was staring at him with blood red eyes then Kagome's scent hit him full force.  
  
Koga at first was hurt that kagome had chosen to mate with another then he was angry  
  
then jealous then he finally understood. "I'll leave you alone Kagome it seems you have  
  
made your choice." With that he ran off the find Amy. Everyone was confused except  
  
Shippo, Kagome, and Hiei. So instead of continuing the walking they made camp. They  
  
ate the humans bathed and they all went to sleep. They woke to a horrified scream. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Black Roses Chapter Seven  
  
Summary - Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome to trade for Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha goes to  
  
rescue her but when another demon does what will happen will romance bloom between  
  
this mysterious stranger and Kagome. Or will Kagome's love for Inuyasha prevail? YYH  
  
IY X-over.  
  
~*Telepathy*~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Minna - everyone  
  
Katana - sword  
  
~*Last time*~  
  
Everyone woke to a horrified scream.  
  
~*This time*~  
  
When minna opened their eyes they saw a man in a baboon cloak holding a struggling  
  
Kagome. "Naraku let go of her now." Inuyasha snarled. Naraku just smirked and asked  
  
"Inuyasha what is this girl to you?" While Naraku said this he moved the hair at  
  
Kagome's neck revealing a bite mark. "You marked a human Inuyasha pitiful."  
  
Inuyasha was stuttering, "That's not my mark." 'Someone marked my woman I kill  
  
them' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when Hiei stepped forward "It is my mark" he  
  
said this sent Inuyasha into a rage but no one noticed. Hiei drew his katana "And I  
  
suggest you let go of my mate." Hiei snarled pointing his katana at Naraku, "before I cut  
  
them off." Naraku laughed, "You think you can beat me? You don't have enough power  
  
to even make a scratch." Hiei's eyes narrowed. Hiei dropped the concealing spell that  
  
Kagome had put on him. No one knew he had that much power, not even the spirit  
  
detectives but everyone noticed that Kagome didn't look the least bit surprised. Hiei's  
  
eyes and Hands began to glow. "Dragon of darkness flame" Hiei shouted. A black  
  
dragon came out of his hand and went straight for Naraku. The dragon wrapped around  
  
Kagome and took her to Hiei. Then the dragon started to battle with Naraku, the dragon  
  
was fairing very well. But Naraku defeated the dragon. The spirit detectives now had all  
  
their special attacks ready. Yusuke was using spirit wave. Kurama was using his rose  
  
whip. Hiei was using his katana. And last and most certainly least Kuwabara was using  
  
his spirit swords. They all went into battle. Then the Inuyasha team joined them.  
  
Naraku called forth an army of demons. Hiei was taking twenty every ten seconds thanks  
  
to his speed. Yusuke was taking out like 10 demons a minute. Kuwabara was taking out 7  
  
and Kurama had changed into Yoko Kurama. He was taking out as many demons as  
  
Hiei. Kagome was taking out several demons at a time with one arrow. But when she  
  
ran out of arrows a katana appeared in front of her. She grabbed the sword and started to  
  
battle with several demons. Inuyasha was battling Naraku and Sango was fighting Her  
  
brother. Miroku was trying to get to Sango to help her with her brother so she didn't  
  
have to lay him to rest alone. Inuyasha was taking out all of his rage on Naraku. Inu was  
  
doing a series of kicks he had lost Tetsuaiga and his demon blood had started to take over  
  
his body. Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes start to go red and made her way over to him to  
  
help him with Naraku. She got to Inu's side and said "Inuyasha we can defeat him  
  
together." He just looked at her and smiled. Kagome used the sword of darkness flame  
  
that she had learned from Hiei. Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu. Together it was enough to  
  
destroy Naraku. Then all the Demons started to turn to dust. Minna was so happy.  
  
Miroku's curse was lifted and Sango's brother was released from Naraku's control.  
  
Minna was to busy to notice Inuyasha as a full demon grab Kagome and take off.  
  
Authors note - I'm sorry for the short chapter but I will update again soon with a much  
  
longer chapter. Sorry again. And I thank you all for all the great reviews. I appreciate it  
  
a lot. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Black Roses Chapter Eight  
  
Summary - Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome to trade for Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha goes to  
  
rescue her but when another demon does what will happen will romance bloom between  
  
this mysterious stranger and Kagome. Or will Kagome's love for Inuyasha prevail? YYH  
  
IY X-over.  
  
~*Telepathy*~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Minna - everyone  
  
Katana - sword  
  
~*Last time*~  
  
Minna was to busy to notice Inuyasha as a full demon grab Kagome and take off.  
  
~*This time*~  
  
When Hiei could no longer smell Kagome's scent he looked around and noticed that the  
  
half-breed and Kagome were gone. Everyone saw Hiei suddenly go tense. Minna then  
  
noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared. Sango and Miroku had seen  
  
Inuyasha transform but had totally for gotten about it when Naraku was killed. They  
  
knew he wasn't gonna think rationally if he had ever. "I'll kill him¡!" Hiei roared. Then  
  
the speed demon took off. Yoko Kurama took off after him. Everyone else looked at  
  
each other then started to follow the best they could.  
  
~*~*~*~*With Kagome and Inuyasha*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had been knocked unconscious when Inuyasha had grabbed her. She opened her  
  
eyes and looked around she was in a cave of some sort. The only light was that made by  
  
a small fire less than ten feet away. She was about to get up when something shifted  
  
beside her. She became fully aware of the arm around her waist as soon as it started to  
  
pull her closer to someone's chest. Kagome looked over her shoulder straight into the  
  
eyes of a full blooded Inuyasha. She stiffened when he buried his nose in the crook of  
  
her neck. Then he licked over then mark Hiei had put there. In seconds there was a  
  
burning sensation there and it hurt like a son of a bitch. Kagome whimpered. And  
  
Inuyasha growled. The next thing she knew she was on her back with Inuyasha hovering  
  
over her. "You let him mark you. You very well know that you're mine." Inuyasha  
  
snarled. "I'll kill the fire demon. But before she could protest to what he had just said  
  
Inuyasha's lips came crashing down on hers silencing her. Kagome tried to break free  
  
but the demon was to strong for her. So she let him kiss her. She was totally passive.  
  
When Inuyasha wasn't getting any kind of reaction he growled into her mouth and pulled  
  
back. "You kiss him and not me? ¿ Even though I am your first love?" Inuyasha  
  
sounded like Sesshoumaru and it was scaring her. But her fear only succeded to excite  
  
him further. "You were my love once but not anymore. I do not love you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha roared. 'Good job Kagome anger the already angry demon how smart are you?'  
  
She thought 'STUPID STUPID STUPID¡! ¡! ¡! ¡' Inuyasha looked down at her, "You  
  
will be my mate even if I have to force it on you. I'll kill the fire demon and you'll bee  
  
all mine." Inuyasha snarled. Before she knew what was happening she was thrown over  
  
his shoulder and he took off running out of the cave in search of Hiei. "PUT ME DOWN  
  
NOW." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. But Inuyasha took her from his  
  
shoulder and started to carry her bridal style and he shoved her face into his cheat not  
  
forcefully enough to strangle her but enough to make her shut up. Inuyasha could smell  
  
the person who dared to touch what was his. He changed directions in search of the little  
  
demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*With Hiei and Yoko*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was trying to follow Kagome's scent but it was faint. Yoko was chasing after the  
  
speed demon. Yoko had adopted Kagome she was now like his sister and he would be  
  
dammed if he was gonna let Hiei have all the fun tearing the half-breed limb from limb.  
  
No male would ever touch Kagome except Hiei and family. They were get ting close  
  
because Kagome's scent was getting stronger. ~*Hiei we are almost there I will get  
  
Kagome away from here then come back leave a little of the Half-breed for me. *~  
  
~*Hn.*~ Hiei replied. Hiei was having trouble keeping his demonic instincts in check he  
  
was a hair away from going into demonic rage. No one but him would ever touch his  
  
mate. Hiei's eyes narrowed he would make sure of it. Little did they know that a certain  
  
Half-breed was heading straight for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*With Kagome and Inuyasha*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was getting more worried by the second. She could feel Hiei getting closer by  
  
the second. She didn't have any doubts that Hiei would save her but she was afraid of  
  
what Hiei was gonna do to Inuyasha when he got his hands on him. She may not love the  
  
hanyou any more but he was still her friend when he wasn't a full demon.  
  
Both groups burst into a clearing at the same time.  
  
Hiei's POV.  
  
'He is holding her I'll cut his hands off' "Release her half-breed you are not worthy of  
  
her. Hiei said. Inuyasha growled. "You don't have any right to her she loved me first  
  
and I had a claim on her long before you." Hiei smirked "You gave up all rights to  
  
Kagome when you chose the dead corpse. Oh and when I am done with you I'll find  
  
your bitch and give her a slow and painful death." Hiei sneered.  
  
END POV.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "They are the same person if you haven't noticed they share  
  
the same soul that makes them both mine." Inuyasha snarled barring his extra long fangs.  
  
"You are wrong" Hiei began "they are not the same person they may share a soul but  
  
Kagome is completely different from Kikyou. I am surprised you didn't notice before  
  
Kikyou used you to get out of her duty as guardian of the Shikon no Tama. And now she  
  
wants to drag you to hell. She would have to if Kagome hadn't stopped her. Kagome  
  
loved you but you constantly broke her heart so she got over you and she came to me. A  
  
month after you chose Kikyou we mated. It didn't take half as long it would have for  
  
you." Hiei said. Kagome had told him of all her adventures he would have found out any  
  
way because of his jagon eye. Inuyasha's hold on her loosened enough for her to look at  
  
Hiei with pleading eyes. That was when Inuyasha was hit from behind by Yoko. He  
  
caught Kagome. "Remember Hiei I want a piece of the hanyou too." With that the fox  
  
raced off to go find the others so Kagome would be safe. As son as Inuyasha was off the  
  
ground Him and Hiei went at it. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Black Roses Chapter Nine  
  
Summary - Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome to trade for Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha goes to  
  
rescue her but when another demon does what will happen will romance bloom between  
  
this mysterious stranger and Kagome. Or will Kagome's love for Inuyasha prevail? YYH  
  
IY X-over.  
  
~*Telepathy*~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Important please read!¡!¡!¡  
  
A/N - I know that Inuyasha's sword controls his demon blood, but in his rage over losing  
  
Kagome overpowers the sword. And Kagome is a Fire apperation because when Hiei and  
  
Kagome mated Kagome drank Hiei's blood which transformed her into a fire demon like  
  
him self. But she has a concealment spell she uses to hide it from everyone.  
  
Japanese words I use  
  
Minna - everyone  
  
Katana - sword  
  
~*Last time*~  
  
With that the fox raced off to go find the others so Kagome would be safe with them. As  
  
soon as Inuyasha was off the ground Him and Hiei went at it.  
  
~*This time*~  
  
~*~*~*~*With Yoko and Kagome*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yoko if you don't take me back to Hiei I swear I will purify you into a human."  
  
Kagome hissed. "You very well know that I will not let you go back little sister. Hiei  
  
would kill me and if by a chance the half breed won you would be in danger." Yoko said  
  
in a calm annoying voice. 'Sorry Yoko' Kagome thought as she whispered a sleeping  
  
spell under her breath. Yoko fell asleep on his feet Kagome got down and summoned a  
  
cloud that she had picked up from Sesshoumaru. All you had to do was use your ki and  
  
make a cloud. She flew of toward where Hiei and Inuyasha were fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*With Hiei and Inuyasha*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was the first to attack he used he speed to land several punches to the stomach and  
  
the head. When Inuyasha had recovered from this he saw Hiei draw his Katana, so Inu  
  
drew his. They went at it Hiei got a large cut on his back nothing major but it did hurt a  
  
little. Inuyasha had another hole in his stomach like the one Sesshoumaru gave him but  
  
instead of claws he got stuck through with a katana. Hiei charged again Inuyasha was  
  
ready though. He was prepared to use Kaze no Kizu. When Inuyasha started to swing  
  
the blade in a perfect ark someone grabbed him from behind and threw him into a tree.  
  
Kagome stood there with Blue streaks in her hair, claws, and Purple eyes. She was  
  
looking at Inuyasha with pity. Kagome didn't want to hurt Inuyasha but he wasn't being  
  
reasonably. ~*Hiei you may not kill Inuyasha I want you to wear him down. Then we  
  
can make him listen.*~ Kagome told Hiei in his mind. ~*Hn. I will kill the hanyou and  
  
you cannot stop me.*~ He hissed back at her giving a glare that would kill. ~*You will  
  
do as I say or I promise you, you will regret ever mating with me.*~ she replied with a  
  
smirk. Hiei faltered. ~*Hn. Fine but if I cannot wear him down in the next hour I will  
  
kill him. I promise you this.*~ Hiei went back to fighting with Inuyasha. In the next  
  
forty-five minutes Inuyasha was so tired he clasped. He looked at Kagome rushing  
  
towards Hiei to check his wounds and he knew he had lost her forever. "I give up."  
  
Inuyasha whispered quietly. Hiei and Kagome looked at him. "What did you just say?"  
  
Kagome asked hesitantly. "I give up on you. I know I have lost you. I mean look at you  
  
when you mated you preformed the blood bond and mad her a fire apparition just like  
  
your mate. You worry for him more than me, you obviously have fallen out of love with  
  
me and I wish you congratulations." Before Kagome and Hiei could say anything  
  
Inuyasha was gone. He went to find Kikyou so she could take him to hell with her.  
  
Kagome just stared at the spot where he had been. Just then Yusuke and co. And Sango,  
  
Miroku, and Shippou and Kirara burst into the clearing you could see major blood spots  
  
everywhere. "What happened here?" Miroku asked in slight concern. "Inuyasha has left  
  
and will not be returning. He went to find Kikyou." Yoko who had been woken said,"  
  
You didn't kill the half-breed?!" "No, he is my friend and does not deserve that."  
  
Kagome replied, "Now let us go back home. Sango Miroku, Kirara and Shippou will be  
  
coming with us." With that said she started running back to the well. Not knowing that  
  
a new more powerful evil lay waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - I will be making another story to go along with this. It will be when Kagome and  
  
Hiei first met, and how they came to love each other and some other important stuff. It is  
  
called How They Met. Thanks for the idea Black Kitsune. Later.  
  
~*Kira*~ 


End file.
